naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki 'is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu, daughter of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and younger sister of Ichigo. She is also the third Substitue Shinigami and the girlfriend of Tenth Squad captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Karin is a short individual that has dark grey eyes and raven-black, shoulder-length hair that is cropped straight down with the end in a short ponytail, tied with a red ribbon, and with bangs that frame on both sides of her face. She usually wears her school uniform, a blue and white ''sailor fuku, when she's at school. Her casual outfit consists of a dark blue, long-sleeved shirt with a yellow vest, white pants, and a pair of red sneakers with black highlights and white soles. In her Shimigami outfit, she wears a short-sleeved, short shihakusho that goes below her waist and knee-high white socks along with the other standard garments of the Shinigami attire (a white shitagi, a black hakama, a white obi, and a pair of waraji). In addition, Karin wears a pair of white wrist-length, fingerless gloves and a pair of white elbow warmers. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is the more authoritative of the two. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin appears to be the most harden and least emotional out of the two resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close and share an equal concern for their older brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. Karin is a sensible person and but is not above kicking her father in the head when she thinks he's acting unreasonable, which is generally a lot of the time. Despite this, she is still helpful around the clinic. Both she and Yuzu helping out their father as nurses when they can. She initially claims that she believes spirits do not exist; however, she can see them just as well as her brother Ichigo can. She can also sense them from great distances, which usually manifests as a headache. In spite of her attitude about spirits, Karin is willing to use her abilities to earn a little cash for fun. After gaining Shinigami powers and worked with her brother, Naruto, Korra, and Sonic, Karin has become a bit more emotional to people such as being more impulsive, hot-headed, tomboyish and sometimes kind and generous to some people that she respects. She can also be a bit determined and courageous, just like Sakura and keeps Ichigo on a leash to make sure he stays out of trouble. Her personality can even cause complications with a few individuals such as Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Muguruma, Uryu Ishida, and even Toshiro Hitsugaya. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Genius Intellect - Due to her young age, Karin has shown to be a well-known genius and a knowledgable bookworm. She has gotten high grades in high school and even did many exams without effort. Her intellect is as high as several Shinigami captain geniuses and tacticians, such as Shunsui Kyoraku, Shinji Hirako, Jushiro Ukitake, and even her boyfriend, Toshiro. *Keen Aim - Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats week Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Spiritual Awareness - Karin is able to see spirits very clearly, including Pluses, Hollows, Arrancars and Shinigami. *Immense Spiritual Power - Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers, Karin's powers have got stronger to the point where she is at Ichigo's level before he gained Shinigami powers, and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition. After gaining Shinigami powers, her spiritual energy has increased tremendously, which is at the level of an advanced-captain (most likely at Jushiro or Kyoraku's level). Her Reiatsu is cyan. **Skilled Reiatsu Control Shinigami Powers Zanjutsu Prowess *Master Swordsman Specialist - Karin shows raw talent in swordsmanship and is her most unique skill (besides her use in Hakuda). Aside from her training with several Shinigami swordsmasters, Karin uses the "learn-as-you-go regiment" like Ichigo, making her more capable and more formidable in every battle she faces. **Nabasuri: Kamikaze (Number Three: Divine Wind) - A technique where the user strikes many times in quick, rapid succession; striking with enough force to create whirl strikes upon the blade's edge. When the strikes land, the wind swirls accelerate and lacerate the targets. Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Karin is very proficient at the art of Shunpo, which enabled her to block, dodge and keep up with captain-level fighters, even though she doesn't possess any of its' speed techniques. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Expert - Karin is very proficient in the art of Hakuda, that she's very good in fast punches, high and low kicks, and even special takedowns. She can even use Hakuda as a defense measure in case her Zanpakuto's size and power leave her wide open for counter-attacks. Kido Prowess *Kido Expert - Karin is highly proficient in Kido, like Hitsugaya, and is capable of performing high-level Kido spells without the incantation, despite her being a Subsitute Shinigami. The only known Kido skills she uses are destruction, healing, binding, and purifying. Though she rarely uses it due to her fine use of Zanjutsu, Hakuda and Shunpo. Karin can even use high-level healing kido, due to her training with Fourth Squad captain, Retsu Unohana. She can even perform a Hado level 73 spell without incantation and perform multiple high-level kido in versile ways. Other Skills *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance Zanpakuto Kurosagi (Slaying Sun) *Shikai - Karin's Shikai takes the form of a medium over-sized, silver, double-edged longsword with a straight, light-yellow fulling near the center ridge, a bronze, ring-like crossguard and a two-handed, violet hilt with two green tassels attached to the hilt's handle, which are decorated with a flame design on its' short sides. The sword is as tall as Karin (1.45 meters). The sword can be used to block incoming attacks, and deflect energy attacks. Just like Ichigo's Zangetsu, Karin's Kurosagi is a constant release Zanpakuto due to her tremendous and powerful spiritual power. When Kurosagi isn't used, Karin puts in around her back with a equally over-sized brown sheath (equal to her sword's size) hung by a a thin, cobalt-blue strap with a chain buckle across her back and over her right shoulder. Shikai Special Ability *Hetsuga Tenko (Sun Fang Heaven-Cutter) - Upon slashing with the blade, Kurosagi absorbs Karin's powerful spiritual energy and projects it from the blade in the form of a tremendous crescent wave of light-green energy, like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. Knowing the name of the attack increases the strength of the technique. *Meigetsu Hogeki (Sun Style Piercing Fang) - Karin charges at her opponent full force with her blade emiting with immense spiritual energy, and makes a powerful slash at her opponent (s) and damages them in an arc wave of powerful Reiatsu. *Jikotsu Kagi (Earth-Smashing Falling Blade) *Bankai: 'Kairen Kurosagi '(Heaven Ribbon Slaying Sun) - Karin points her Zanpakuto in a straight direction, using either one or both of her hands. Her spiritual power surges and explodes, which creates a white smokescreen surrounding her area. Just like Ichigo's Bankai, her Bankai compresses her power, causing the Zweihandler of her Shikai form to change into a daito ''(''Japanese Longsword), just like Ichigo's '''Tensa Zangetsu, in its' original Bankai stage, with a black-colored blade and crossguard, and a dark-green hilt instead. The crossguard now has four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji (which is the kanji for "ban", meaning "full", as in "full release") and gains a long white ribbon attached to her Bankai sword's hilt, with a moon-shaped crescent at the ribbon's end. Additionally to the sword, her Shinigami attire becomes a black long-sleeved, ankle-length coat with dark green lining, which is closed at her chest and left to flare out in ragged, black and green endings, much like that of Ichigo's original Bankai clothing. She also has a pair of black gloves with pale light-green markings on the gloves' back-hands and forearms and wears a black, knee-length thin skirt with thin white lining in place of the bottom of her short shihakusho. Bankai Special Ability *Power Augmentation **Hyper-Speed Combat - Karin takes all the power of her Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, she uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. Her new speed is so great, that it also enhances his Shunpo prowess and allows her to create dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent. This ability is like the same as Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. **Enhanced Hetsuga Tenko - Karin can still use Hetsuga Tenko in its' bankai form, but can now control its' direction, gains greater force and speed, and can be fired in a black spiritual energy with a dark green outline. **Enhanced Meigetsu Hogeki **Enhanced Strength - In Bankai, Karin's vast strength has been gradually increased to the point where she could block a punch from Ayon, despite the monster's size and power, and even cut through Yammy's Hierro without effort. **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Kido - In Bankai, Karin's Kido capabilities have been gradually enhanced to the point where her low and mid-level Kido spells have a greater effect on her opponents, and can even use high-level Kido spells, but needs the incantations to do so. **Enhanced Spiritual Power - In Bankai, Karin's vast spiritual power has drastically increased and now has a deep white spiritual energy with a light green outline. **Enhanced Bankai Duration *Tenburenjo (Swift Strikes of Soaring Heaven) - In mid-air, Karin swings Kairen Kurosagi in all different directions, slicing up many enemies in her path. She can even use this technique as a defensive move against enemy long-range attacks. *Kotetsu Rangeku (Shinning Light Net) **Koretsunabi (Yellow Flaming Shard Fire) Hollowfication Hollow Mask - Karin's Hollow Mask takes the form of a menacing skull, just like Ichigo's. *Power Augmentation - While wearing the mask, Karin's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in many capabilities. **Augmented Hetsuga Tenko **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Spiritual Power *Hollow Combat *Increased Mask Duration *Mask Regeneration *Mask Re-Summon Relationships Family *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother, Deceased) *Minato Namikaze (Paternal Uncle, Deceased) *Kushina Uzumaki (Maternal Aunt, Deceased) *Sumiru Namikaze (Paternal Aunt, Deceased) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Brother) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Franternal Twin Sister) *Naruto Uzumaki (Paternal Cousin) *Karin Uzumaki (Maternal Half-Cousin) Friends/Allies *Kurosagi (Zanpakuto Spirit) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Boyfriend and Teammate) *Rangiku Matsumoto (Aunt Figure) *Momo Hinamori (Best friend and partner-in-combat, close as sisters) *Rukia Kuchiki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora "Chad" Sado *Orihime Inoue *The Urahara Shop **Kisuke Urahara **Yoruichi Shihoin (First Shunpo mentor) **Tessai Tsukabishi **Jinta Hanakari **Ururu Tsumugiya *Mod-Souls **Kon **Ririn **Kurodo **Noba *Renji Abarai *Ikkaku Madarame (First Swordsman mentor) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yachiru Kusajishi (Close friend) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Second swordman mentor) *Byakuya Kuchiki (First Kido mentor) *Shinji Hirako (Hollowfication Mentor) *Sui-Feng (First Hakuda and Second Shunpo mentor) *Sajin Komamura (Third Swordsman mentor) *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi *Kensei Muguruma (Second Hakuda mentor) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Shunsui Kyoraku *Nanao Ise *Jushiro Ukitake *Retsu Unohana (Second Kido and Healing Mentor) *Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto *The Visored **Hiyori Sarugaki (ally and arch-rival) **Lisa Yadomaru **Love Aikawa **Hachigen "Hacchi" Ushoda *Sakura Haruno *Jinora *Sally Acorn Rivals *Hiyori Sarugaki (Arch-rival) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen *Seigen Suzunami **Fujimaru Kudo **Matsuri Kudo *Hollows *The Arrancars *The Espada **Yammy Llargo **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer *Sojiro Kusaka *The Sinners *Shunkuro Tsukishima *Kageroza Inaba *The Reigai *Oko Yushima Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Team Karakura Category:Team Ichigo Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Master Swordsmen Specialists Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Genius Intellects Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Bankai Users Category:Shinigami Taskforce